First Dance
by ValiantToasters
Summary: Such petty distractions. They kept her from facing the real world, letting her live for a moment, in a world where she didnt NEED him, where he didnt NEED to be with her. what happens when the petty distractions leave? sasusaku. R/R, please.


ValiantToasters: Hey everyone, just a quick oneshot. i know, i should be focusing on my story, but blah. so there.

disclaimer: i own NOTINK! JOO HEER ME? NOTINK!!

**First Dance**

He had been one of those blissfully nameless faces in the crowd. A cute, unknown boy with curly hair that she never cared about. He was nothing compared to the elegance and beauty that she was used to, that she craved, but he was a distraction. She had been filling her life with a lot of distractions, lately.

He was mildly interesting to her, so she threw herself into him, losing her mind with his petty crush. It had gone on for longer than the others, long enough for the naïve little thing to ask her to prom.

Ever since she knew of prom, ever since she grasped the concept of _his_ beautiful face, she had been waiting for him to take her. She never went to dances, not with her little distractions. They weren't important enough. She had been saving her first dance for him.

When her empty little amusement had asked her to prom, she didn't know what to say. That was supposed to be _his_ night. She had promised herself…

But she had decided to go anyway. She had given up on the hope that he might come for her.

That's why this had hurt so badly.

He was HER preoccupation. Something to keep her mind off of her life. She told herself she didn't need him, but that was a lie. If he left, she would be alone. And then she would be able to think clearly. That was her biggest fear. To be able to see life clearly, to focus on the world, and realize that _he _wasn't in it.

And her preoccupation had just stood her up.

She kept picturing her faceless little necessity at the dance with some girl he picked up. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be HER diversion, but instead, he had used her.

That was how she came to be here, sitting on the cracked, dirty pavement outside her house, under the flickering streetlight and drizzling rain, in a deep green satin gown, holding her pumps in her hands. She stared up at the sky, the rain mixing with her tears. This was her nightmare. A world without _him._

And now she was all alone to savor it.

Her satin dress would soon be ruined, but she didn't care anymore. It was simple and elegant. It reminded her of _him_ and that hurt a lot. She sat there in the rain, ripping open the hole in the middle of her over and over again.

"Sakura?"

His voice was smooth and deep, like the ocean on a calm day. And like the ocean, it washed over her, drowning her in its wonder. Great, now she was imagining things.

"What are you doing?" You see, he couldn't really be behind her, on the sidewalk, because… well that was crazy talk.

A warm had brushed her shoulder. She jumped, her head snapping around.

It was _him._ He was here, and suddenly her world made sense again. A puzzle piece that had been missing from her had suddenly fallen into place, making the picture complete. This stupid, upsidedown world suddenly was righted.

Now that _he_ was here.

Sasuke.

"Sakura, you'll catch your death out here!" his low voice echoed concern. His smooth, granite arms wrapped around her shaking frame and lifted her easily. She didn't remember much of what happened afterwards, except that she somehow got inside, with a blanket around her, and a fire in the grate.

And he was there next to her.

She looked numbly at him, and tried articulating the first thing that came to her mouth. "How…?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the fire, but his hand moved from his knee to hers, quieting hers. "I came back. Why were you sitting out there?"

She glanced down at her dancing gown, suddenly feeling foolish for wearing it. It seemed a petty, silly thing now.

Sasuke noticed, and guessed the rest. "Oh," he said, quietly.

Suddenly, Sakuras eyes pricked with tears. Burying her face in the blanket, she spoke. "I was going to save my first dance for you, Sasuke. But you never came."

Sasuke looked at the ceiling, as if it might give him an answer for that, and said, "I'm here now, Sakura."

She glanced up at him. He was looking at her, and there was something there in his look that he had never seen before. A warm, colorful something. It was the sort of something that braided rainbows, wrote dreams, and colored sunsets. It was what kept the universe spinning. It was what her missing puzzle piece.

He got up, and she suddenly panicked, thinking he would leave. Instead, he held his hand out to help her up. She took it.

Sasuke kept her hand in his, and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He looked at her, again with that warm wonderful something, and said, "May I have this dance?"

She sighed, her head on his shoulder, swaying to no music but the rhythm of his heartbeat, and smiled.

Her first dance. Perfect.

--

please R&R. i appriciate reviews SO much. email me, or something, if you have anything you wanna chat about. but comment, first.


End file.
